


Hide-and-seek (Kirk x Spock)

by Albme94



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Anal, Awkward Romance, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkward all, Awkwardness, Bad hand job, Gay, Hide and Seek, Just normal fun on enterprise, M/M, SO GAY, Sex, Star Trek - Freeform, The original star trek, its chill, scute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-13 00:53:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11173596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albme94/pseuds/Albme94
Summary: ~~~As he came closer, Kirk tried to blend in with the wall; Spock went past him and into the other hallway.He waited to hear a door open before going out of his hiding spot, McCoy was just to say something before Kirk ‘Shushed’ him ‘’not now Bones, be quiet and if you see Spock, -Don’t- say where I went’’ and he was gone, leaving Scotty and McCoy standing still.  ~~





	Hide-and-seek (Kirk x Spock)

‘’Spock? Where are you?’’ the light brown haired boy said, crossing the hallway like he was undercover.  
He looked down the hallway at all the people working doing whatever they were assigned doing.

‘’Aye Doctor the turbulence is normal, not my fault it makes the crew and ‘yerself seasick’’ Scotty said

‘’I know that Scotty, I know. Ahh well I guess the normal medicine can hold awhile longer. I just don’t like the sea all that much.’’ McCoy said back ‘’Jim?’’ he suddenly said but got no response.

‘’Excuse me Doctor, did you just see the captain?’’ A voice said behind him ‘’Blimey! Spock, where did you come from-‘’ Spock cut him off, ‘’I was here all along, you did just simply not notice me, I ask again did you just say –‘’  
McCoy pointed in Jim’s direction ‘’I think I saw him, unless someone else walks around in a green shirt’’ he scoffed looking as Spock went towards him. 

As he came closer, Kirk tried to blend in with the wall, Spock went past him and into the other hallway.  
He waited to hear a door open before going out of his hiding spot, McCoy was just to say something before Kirk ‘Shushed’ him ‘’not now Bones, be quiet and if you see Spock, -Don’t- say where I went’’ and he was gone, leaving Scotty and McCoy standing still.

‘’What ye think that was about?’’ Scotty said looking for Spock ‘’Agh, I don’t know come in and I’ll make us a drink’’ he said shaking his head, Scotty didn’t say no to a scotch.

‘’Captain, is there something wrong?’’ a red shirt said ‘’what? No, not at all just don’t tell Mr.Spock, I was here.’’

The red shirt just looked at him but nodded and walked away with a confused look.

Just right after he turned Spock arrived ‘’Hello ensign, have you seen the capt-‘’ the red shirt cut him off  
‘’no!’’ he stood still.  
‘’Interesting, so he did go this way --how very illogical of him. Thank you ensign’’ Spock walked past him; getting closer to Kirk.

 

‘This is where he’d never find me, it’s super illogical and in this game I’m always logical’er...’ Kirk thought to himself looking around for a hide-out. 

Not long after finding a crate to hide in; he saw Spock.  
‘shoot! He found me, wait he can’t see me…’ thinking as he observed his Vulcan friend. 

Spock was looking around for more crew members, then took out his tricorder ‘that is so cheating’ Kirk thought.   
Spock smiled ‘’I’m picking up a life sign just about-‘’ he stuck his hand down the crate and pulled up the captain by the shirt ‘’-here, found you.’’ 

He smiled and placed him on the floor next to him.  
‘’I found McCoy and Mr. Scott on the way, did you see them as well Captain?’’ Kirk nodded ‘’so they know’’ he asked puzzled, afraid it had to end so early.  
‘’I do not think so, Captain." Spock put his tricorder away,

"they observed as I was looking for you and you were not to be found. They probably thought you were too ‘lazy’, as you say, to talk to me again’’ 

Kirk smiled; looking around, sure not to get caught, then proceed too stand on his toes and kiss the first officer on the forehead.  
‘’Catch me if you can’’ he said, gave him a wink and ran. 

‘’Captain I don’t think it’s logical to-‘’ it was too late, he was already out of sight. 

After running out of this floor he ran to Spock’s room, that’s one of the places no one would look for him, not even Spock.

‘’I’ll hide here for a while’’ he said while lying down on his bed; getting comfortable, then closed his eyes.

 

Kirk was already far in dreamland when the door opened ‘’my, my, this is rather illogical-- yet logical.  
To hide in my quarters would be one of the last places I’d look; and yet I know him to go where I don’t expect him to go."

He turned around; facing the door " not yet a checkmate, now how to wake him.’’ Spock locked the door, put away his tricorder and went over to Kirk. 

Bending over him kissing him lightly on the lips before sticking his hands under the shirt and pulled ut over his head.  
Kirk opened his eyes ‘’hi there handsome’’ he smiled and pulled the Vulcan down under him ‘’what took you so long?’’ he smirked; Spock sat himself up with Kirk on his lap. 

‘’You knew I’d look for you here?’’ Spock looked at him while taking off his own shirt.  
‘’I assumed you’d get my logic in the end’’ pulling Spock into a kiss pushing his arms over his head and against the wall.

 

‘’Captain-‘’ Jim bit his tongue ‘’no, no captain here’’ he went on kissing and biting Spock’s ears before going down his neck; Spock became instantly light green in his cheek.

‘’Oh? Blushing already? This is easy’’ he made a hickey on his neck, it got dark green bit red. 

The Vulcan pushed the captain off him; putting him under, holding both his hands over his head and against the wall with one hand. 

He grabbed a bag beside his bed and reached for something shiny Kirk had given him a while back.  
He carefully cuffed him up against the wall while kissing him. 

 

‘’Whoa, when did you do this? ’’ Kirk asked confused when he noticed the cuffs. ‘

’It’s not my fault your brain goes down your pants while mine is still intact in my head, captain’’ smirking before kissing the human’s torso.

Small moans came from him as he licked and teased his stiff nipples. ‘’It’s interesting how you react to such small movements of my action-‘’ Kirk cut him off  
‘’no no no… Don’t give me a lecture now Spock!’’

Looking rather annoyed.

‘’Well, you cannot simply go anywhere-- so you have too listen’’ smirking before continuing ‘’- If I twitch here ‘’  
he said going fast over his nipples making Jim move.

‘’or do this’’ he grabbed the boner that was sticking out of the pants and slowly rubbed it; Kirk moaned and moved around with Spock’s movement. 

‘’you’ll do that, it’s quite interesting, how little I must do. After all: men have only 2000 nerves in the head as for the woman have 5000 nerves in the clitoris.  
Yet here you lay twitching by my every move.’’  

Kirk’s face was flushed red, it grew harder the longer Spock played with it.  
Took him by surprise when he un-zipped his pants and pulled them off.

‘’Spock? This is -illogical-" he put pressure on 'illogical'  
"- of you I’d thought you’d be more romanti---‘’  
He git cut off by a kiss.  
‘’It’s fascinating Captain therefore I –must- go on’’ he said while pulling them off, tossing them to the floor. 

‘’Oh so I’m just a project? ‘’ he said in a mock ‘ish kind of way, to his all so logical friend.  
‘’ofc not Captain, you are so much to me than a –‘’ he stopped realizing he was just to admit feelings for him.

‘’well? Say it Spock, feelings is logical’’ he smirked, winking slightly.

‘’very well, you mean a great deal to me… much more than my… life’’ his face flushed green looking down.  
'Did he just say ‘I love you’ in a very logical way? ' Kirk giggled, ‘’Hehe, I love you too Spock’’ 

 

Spock unfolded the boxers and started to stroke first as a tease but then faster as Kirk’s breathing went up; trying to hold back moans but failed at some point he let out a loud groan of something sounding like ‘oh god’ and ‘Spock’ he was fully erected now. 

The Vulcan pulled down the foreskin and licked the head, teasing with his tongue.  
Slowly sliding his mouth over it; sucking it all down, he was quite big so he stopped before chocking. 

Kirk’s head went backwards as his torso stretched up ‘’nnnnhghhh- Spock….’’ He moaned out.  
Spock pushed up Jim’s legs over his shoulder; sticking one of his fingers first in his mouth then slowly past his rim.  
Making sure it was ready for him, then two fingers; moving around, making it wide. 

‘’Spock- ouch… stop’’ he was beyond erected but hadn’t cum yet. Spock pulled off his own pants and boxers; getting the lube in the drawer. 

Then rubbed it on his erect member, before slowly sticking it in his anus.   
‘’Tch…. It’s cold’’ Kirk moved back ‘’Jim, I need you to fully relax for this to go well’’ 

He rubbed his butt cheeks to make him loose up, Jim nodded and closed his eyes as he felt the tongue go up and down then down to his balls, playing with them.

 

Then lowering down to stick his tongue in his anus, after a while he loosened up and was fully relaxed.

‘’ready for take-off Captain?’’ Spock teased.

‘’Ready Mr. Spock’’ he smirked back, Spock pushed his hard log into Kirk’s wet hole; while holding back moans.  
Kirk wasn’t all that quiet, pretty sure someone heard it.

He was fully in ‘’are you okay Jim?’’ he pushed himself over to him, pushing his legs with him.

‘’nnngh- yeah Spock I’m okay, just… I’m not as flexible as I once was.’’ He was pointing at the fact that Spock -just- pushed his legs up to his face.  
‘’Sorry sir’’ Spock said kissing him.

Teasing down with his tongue to the torso, making rather a big hickey. 

He started to move back and forth slowly making him used to it, then moving faster. He held his hips as he moved.  
Kirk was fighting the feeling to moan out his name, biting his lips holding back but was kinda hard when Spock stroked his as well…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Not far away ‘’Thanks Scotty I’ll see what I can do’’ McCoy said walking out of sickbay while Scotty went back to his post.  
‘’I wonder what was going on with Jim and Spock… Better take a look’’ he said walking towards Kirk’s room, nobody there.  
‘’Next guess is Spock’s room’’ it was a couple of halls away.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

‘’Nghhh!! Spock I’m gonna-‘’ Spock cut him off ‘’you’re not the only one-‘’ Kirk moaned out Spock’s name quite loudly same did Spock with Kirk’s.

‘’Now what’s going on in h-‘’ McCoy stopped in the doorway as he observed the Vulcan who climaxed the second McCoy walked in; Kirk's liquid sprayed over his own chest and bed.

 

‘’Bones!’’ Kirk stared at the man who walked slowly out and sat down outside ‘’i could really use a whiskey now..." he said, mostly to himself.

Spock and Kirk’s face was equally surprise, Spock opened the cuffs and went for the shower, looking back at Kirk.  
‘’it would be illogical to walk out like that, Captain’’

Jim walked up to Spock, following him into the shower. Kirk pushed him against the wall.

‘’Haven’t you had enough yet, Captain?’’ Spock smirked but puzzled ‘’oh I’ve had enough but you--haven’t’’ he smiled as he went down on his knees.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> I re-found this at my deviantArt, I wrote it in 2013... I fixed it up now though... it was so so... cringe xD
> 
> It's still very... weird o.O
> 
> But i hoped you enjoyed.


End file.
